The Great Pokemon War Chapters 1 and 2
by Niru-kun
Summary: Now you must learn the beginning of the war that nearly destroyed the world of Pokemon. Hopefully you will take the wisdom you learn of this to heart for only when we learn from our mistakes can we not repeat them


**Niru-kun here with a Pokemon fanfiction. This is told from a historical and a political perspective. I hope you enjoy this telling of one of the greatest wars that never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Hello Reader. My name is not important. What is important is that you heed these words. I am a scribe from the church of Arceus and the duty has befallen upon me to write all I know about the terrible hell our people just escaped. It is now peace time but I fear the peace will not last. I am not a pessimist but the only way the peace can be everlasting is if we take the sins of the past to heart. This is my recounting of what is hopefully the last war men will ever have to suffer. This is the great Pokemon War.

Chapter 1: The Old Union  
>In the days of yore, pokemon were not equal to humans. While some were compassionate and took them up as pets most used them to work the jobs that were hard for humans. They took up the duties of factory workers, construction workers and soldiers. There were pokemon battles but they were less humane and only for the entertainment of humans.<p>

These acts of using these majestic and beautiful creatures angered many intellectuals and alternative thinkers. Many groups were founded such as the Holon Seperatist movement and The Plasma Association protested them. The Holon Seperatist movement wanted the Holon region out of the old Union and to create a country of their own where Pokemon and Humans live and work together in peace. The Plasma association wanted all Pokemon returned to the wild and for it to be seriously illegal for a human to have custody of one.

Debates broke out in the Union Congress over Pokemon Rights. Two of the major parties fought in the political battlefield over the two extremes of the issue. While a third major party, The Nationalist Party, remained neutral on the issue and stayed in the dark, watching the other two parties turn on each other to the point where violence broke out in the chambers. For decades the nationalists have been plotting to take over the government and drive all other opponents out of their offices. They did backdoor dealings with C. and military leaders to tighten their grip around the necks of their enemies. While the Union stood as a democracy it was a flawed Democracy and with the Military gaining more and more power, it was only a matter of time until it became a hybrid regime and eventually a dictatorship.

Chapter 2: The New Way  
>Fearing that Holon would break into civil war over the issue of secession many families migrated from Holon to other regions. One of the families had a boy named Lance. Lance didn't want to leave his friends but the one friend he still had was his Dratini. Lance loved his Dratini more than anything and knew that as long as they were together everything would be all right. Lance and his family moved to Pewter City in the Kanto region and at first things were fine. But Lance's father couldn't find a job and owed money to the bank for paying his rent.<p>

Unbeknownst to Lance's family, the Bank was secretly under the control of a criminal organization called The Cartel. With no way to repay them, the cartel made a deal with Lance's father. One he could not refuse. Lance would fight in the ring with his beloved Dratini and use the winnings to pay off their debts. Lance refused to risk his Dratini's life but the Cartel said that the alternative way to repay them was for the Cartel to take Lance's life.

Lance knew that if he kept his pride and let the Cartel kill him that they would take his Dratini and make his life miserable. He complied and fought in the ring and won every time. His winnings quickly paid off his family's debt and then some. After a year of fighting, his Dratini evolved into a Dragonair and he won the respect of all other fighters. There was something different about Lance. Every time he won his battle, he spared the life of the opposing pokemon. They asked why he did this and he answered that if a pokemon loses, it learns from its past experiences and that battles shouldn't be used for sport and to display power but to strengthen the bond between a pokemon and his trainer (not master) and without one, the other is nothing.

Lance's peers were open to this new way of pokemon battles and Lance taught them his way and they realized that pokemon and humans should be partners not tools and weilders. Once Lance earned the trust of the other trainers he then told them that the Cartel shouldn't be allowed to push them around anymore. The day the cartel representative returned for his cut of the winnings was the day the trainers decided to turn on the Cartel.

Lance and his friends drove the Cartel out of Pewter City and founded the Pokemon League. But he knew his work wasn't done yet. He and his companions set out to fight the cartel and spread the way to the rest of Kanto. His most trusted friend, Flint stayed behind to protect Pewter and teach the rest of the city the new way of Pokemon battling. Soon after the Pokemon League brought down the Cartel forever.

Lance's word had spread throughout the Union and the politicians in the Union were inspired to establish regulations for Pokemon battling and passed amendment after amendment giving Pokemon more and more rights until they were equal to humans and many rejoiced. But the nationalists wanted nothing to do with this new beginning and challenged the legislation, demanding to repeal these reforms. The other parties did not back down. Without a word, the nationalists stormed out of the chambers. Two months later, the regions that were under Nationalist influence seceded.

**War is inevitable now. I hope you enjoyed reading and hope you will read chapters 3 and 4 to see how the war begins.**


End file.
